Une question de classe
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Alors qu'il pleut Drago regarde l'entraînement de Quiddich des Griffondors. Pourquoi? Le sait-il lui même? OS
1. Chapter 1

Petit OS que j'ai longuement pensé. Même s'il peut être lu indépendamment, il complète ma fanfiction « Mais c'est pas ma fille ». Donc petit topos au lecteur qui trouvera quelques éléments différents des livres de JK Rowling(en même temps c'est le principe des fanfictions^^), sachant que je respecte à la lettre les 6 premiers tomes et qu'il n'y a pas de magie extraordinaire à l'oeuvre dedans mais que j'ai simplement exploité des possibilités négligées pas les livres d'Harry Potter.

-La référence à Black désigne Hermione.

Vous allez me dire « oh mon dieu mais comment est elle devenue une Black? »

réponse:elle ne l'est pas et ne l'est pas devenue, Sirius l'a adoptée pour la protéger.

Comment cela ce fait-il? Là je dirais simplement que la réponse est vraiment toute bête et se trouve dans les tous premiers chapitres de ma fanfiction.

Oui, Harry est à serpentard, il a choisit serpentard lors du passage sous le choixpeau.

Pourquoi? Là encore allez voir la fanfiction chers lecteurs.

Le reste ne change pas, je vous rassure!^^

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Une question de classe

C'était devenu une habitude sans qu'il ne s'en rende bien compte.

Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, Drago Malefoy allait espionner les entrainements des joueurs de Griffondors.

Il l'avait d'abord fait parce que Flint avait exigé qu'il soit un peu utile pour son équipe.

Puis il avait continué pour le plaisir de voir Ron Weasley blêmir.

Aujourd'hui il ne savait plus pourquoi il le faisait. Il pleuvait et seul ressortait les deux crinières rousses des Weasley sous la pluie.

Drago soupira: il n'aimait définitivement pas la pluie alors pourquoi était-il là?

Il reporta son attention sur le terrain, ne voulant pas se questionner plus. La plupart des joueurs ne se donnaient même plus la peine de venir lui dire de partir. Même Weasley cadet ne lui adressait plus un regard, fatigué par l'habitude.

Seule sa sœur le toisait encore et toujours un long moment avant de commencer à jouer, comme pour lui dire « prends garde à toi, je te surveille ». Il savait qu'elle ne le sous-estimait pas et la voir sur ces gardes le mettait encore en joie. Elle lui reconnaissait un pouvoir de nuisance mais elle ne le surestimait pas non plus. Elle n'y réagissait jamais bêtement.

Quand avait-il cessé de l'insulter? Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait , se contentant d'une froide indifférence la plus part du temps. L'attaquer aurait été stupide, il lui connaissait pas vraiment de failles.

En conclusion Ginny Weasley ne le gênait pas vraiment.

Pourtant depuis quelques temps, elle avait envahit sa vie. Elle était partout. En face de lui pendant les matchs de Quiddich, fourré avec Black à la bibliothèque, l'attendant à la fin de leur cours communs, à lui et à Black. Elle le poursuivait même sous la pluie, alors que les joueurs de Griffondors n'étaient plus que des silhouettes indistinctes. Mais il la voyait si souvent jouer qu'il connaissait par cœur la manière de bouger de son corps et qu'il pouvait encore le visualiser, aujourd'hui, sous cette pluie battante.

Malgré la pluie, il la voyait sur son balai, fière en toute occasion. Son maintien droit quand son corps solaire s'élevait dans l'azur du ciel, aimanté par le souaffle. En amateur avertit de jolies choses il avait bien vu qu'elle avait une certaine classe. Il lui reconnaissait au moins cette qualité pourtant si typique des standards sang-purs que les Weasley semblaient avoir oubliés. Elle était maitrisée contrairement à son frère. Puissante et autoritaire comme seules savaient l'être les femmes sang-pures du rang de Narcissia, sa mère.

Dans un autre contexte, sans ce courage qui la poussait à prendre des risques inutiles, elle aurait surement fait une parfaite serpentarde. Contrairement à Black, les conflits entre sangs purs et sangs de bourbe ne la concernait que s'ils touchaient ses proches, familles ou amis, du moins il le supposait. C'était simplement reposant de la voir vivre sans se poser de question. Lui devait sans cesse, les idéaux sang-purs devant être défendus chaque jour face à une société déclinante qui avait mis Albus Dumbledore, amoureux des sangs de bourbe, à la tête de Poudlard. Mais cette guerre permanente le fatiguait, ce qui faisait bien rire Harry qui se contentait en parfait serpentard, de défendre uniquement son intérêt. Il aurait aimé, rien qu'un instant ne plus avoir à faire ces efforts là pour défendre les sang-purs et pouvoir se préoccuper que de lui et de ce qui lui importait, comme Ginny avait le droit de le faire.

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains, même les matchs de Quiddich complètement désespérants des Griffondors n'arrivaient plus à le distraire de son lourd fardeau de sang-pur.

Ne voyant pas l'utilité de rester dans ces conditions, il se leva sans un mot, déjà pressé de rentrer dans la grande salle pour y retrouver de la chaleur. Ginny Weasley avait réussi, il ne retournerait plus voir les matchs de Quiddich des Griffondors.

Ce jour là pas une personne de l'équipe de Ginny Weasley ne le vit rentrer au château. Mais deux personnes s'aperçurent de l'absence de Drago dans les gradins. En effet, Ginny Weasley bien que soulagée, fut un peu étonnée de ne pas voir la longue silhouette de Malefoy dans un coin des gradins quand elle se rendit aux douches. Et Harry Potter ne comprit pas quand il vit son meilleur ami rentré dans la salle commune des Serpentards alors qu'il avait l'habitude de rester épier les joueurs de griffondor. Il posa bien quelques questions mais elles restèrent sans réponse.

Pourquoi Drago Malefoy avait-il renoncé à voir ces matchs de Quiddich là?

O  
O  
O  
n'oubliez pas la petite review^^ et petit sondage, qui voudrait que j'écrive d'autres os sur la constitution de ce couple?(J'ai déjà commencer à écrire un os sur le point de vu de Ginny qui s'appelera Des traces rouges sur ses joues mais pour le moment je prends mon temps pour l'écrire )


	2. Chapter 2

Petit merci pour les reviews des deux OS

Donc un merci à Aeris de Lothlorien pour sa review et tout le reste( Je ne sais pas s'il je ferais d'autres os sur ce couple mais sinon je prendrais le temps), Merci aussi à N'étoile, Dolphina31 et EPLT pour votre review.


End file.
